So Much For My Happy Ending
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Sometimes I long for the innocent Veronica who believed without a doubt that if she figured it out, that if Lilly's death wasn't this gaping eyesore in her life, that everything would return to normal. Sometimes I long for the happy ending I'll never have
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Italics are VMVO. I'm not sure where I'm going with this so feedback would be muchly appreciated. Aw, who I am kidding. I'm a feedback whore. Please leave me some.

* * *

"I was hoping it would be you." She said, smiling peacefully. Logan took her in his arms, and kissed her soundly. He tangled a hand in her hair, his lips demanding. She gave everything he asked for, using her kisses to apologize, to comfort, to soothe away the hurt she'd caused him. She didn't notice when he slipped his other arm around her waist and lifted her up against him. She didn't notice when he carried her over the threshold of her apartment and shut the door behind them. She didn't notice when he carried her to her bedroom and set her on the bed.

Words didn't seem necessary. He didn't have to ask if this is what she wanted, and she didn't have to ask if he'd forgiven her. Veronica smiled shyly, as he lay her gently back on the bed and stared reverantly at her. He leaned down to kiss her, but just as they're lips were about to meet, a loud pounding sounded from the other room. He smiled at her as she smoothed her hair back and sighed.

"You should probably get that." He said, brushing a gentle kiss aginst her lips.

Veronica sat straight up in bed, gasping. The pounding continued, insistent on her front door. She managed to untangle herself from her blankets, her skin flushed and her mind a muddle. Somehow, she made it to the door and opened it wearily.

It wasn't who she was expecting.

"Leo?" She stared at him, her vision blurry with sleep. He gave her a smile.

"The Sherriff needs you to come back down to the station, Veronica." Leo said. Confusion crossed her face.

"Now?" She replied.

"I tried to get him to wait until morning, but he insisted." Leo shrugged, embarrassed.

"All right...Let me get my jacket." She disappeared into her apartment, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. She pulled on her sneakers, splashed some water on her face, and ran a brush through her hair before rejoining Leo at the door.

"Got everything?" He asked. Veronica nodded, pulling the door closed and locking it.

The drive to the station was silent. Uncomfortably silent. Veronica was never so relieved to be out of a moving vehicle...except for maybe earlier that night when she'd deserted Aaron Echolls and her LeBaron.

Leo escorted her into the police station as if she hadn't been there a thousand times before. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but seeing Duncan sitting on one of the benches was not it.

_Of course he'd be here. His parents were arrested tonight._

She didn't want to feel guilty about it.

_His parents covered up Lilly's murder...it's not my fault that they're in trouble now. _

Her thoughts didsn't help as she stared at Duncan's downcast expression. Leo saw the look on her face and nudged her towards Duncan. She looked up at him.

"I'll let the Sherriff know you're here." He said, disappearing down a hallway. She walked hesistantly towards Duncan, unsure of what his reaction to her would be.

"Duncan?" She said, getting his attention. He looked up at her, back down at his feet and didn't reply. She took that as a good sign.

_At least he's not taking my head off or anything._

"How are you holding up?" Veronica asked him.

"I've had better nights." He finally answered. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When are your parents going to be released?" She continued.

"I posted bail, so any time now." Duncan replied. "Why are you here? You should be home resting."

"I was." Veronica told him. "Sherriff Lamb summoned me."

"You think he'd cut you a break, considering you did what he wasn't able to do." Duncan met her gaze. "You solved Lilly's murder when no one else could or would." Veronica shifted umcomfortably at the intense look in his eyes. Now that they both knew they weren't related, she wasn't sure how to respond to the gleam she saw there.

_What do you want from me, Duncan?_

She didn't get a chance to ask, as Duncan's parents were escorted into the lobby of the police station, and were released from handcuffs.

_Out of the frying pan, into the fire. _

She winced to herself.

_Ouch, Veronica. Bad, bad cliché. _

She stood aside silently as they took turns hugging Duncan. Finally, Jake Kane turned to her. The next thing Veronica knew, she was being hugged by the man who could've been her father.

_Any minute now, the Twilight Zone song is going to play, I'm sure. Either that or Celeste's eyes will pop out of their sockets. If I'm lucky, maybe both._

"How can we ever repay you, Veronica?" Jake asked, releasing her. She flushed with anger.

"I didn't do it for you." She told him. "I did it for Lilly. Her murderer was out there somewhere, getting off scot free. And I did it for Duncan. He needed to know he wasn't the murderer his parents thought him capable of."

"We did what we thought was best." Celeste spoke up, her annoyance with Veronica clear. She just gave the older woman an icy stare. "Let's go." Celeste continued, turning to leave. Jake followed her, but Duncan hung back a second.

"Call me when you get home." He said, touching her arm. She smiled at him. "After you take a nap." He added, as an afterthought.

"I will." She promised. She almost didn't see Leo approach them.

"Veronica, the Sherriff's ready for you." He said. "Duncan, you need to stick around too."

"What's this about, Leo?" Veronica finally asked.

_Something doesn't add up here._

"We can't find Logan Echolls." Leo finally answered. Veronica's stomach dropped as she stared at him.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"We found his car parked on the Coronado Bridge...but no Logan." Leo answered.

For the first time in her life, Veronica Mars fainted.


	2. II

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex, my muse. Veronica may seem ooc, so you've been warned. Feedback is muchly appreciated and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Italics are VMVO.

* * *

Voices passed over Veronica as if she was in a dream. They were broken, convoluted, non-sensical. 

"Let's go..." That one was angry.

"Veronica? Veronica?" That one was worried.

"Open your eyes, Veronica." That one was scared.

"Duncan, now!" Veronica recognized that one after a minute. Celeste Kane.

"I'm not leaving." Duncan's reply was defiant, and that's when her eyes began to flutter open. She pushed away the hands that seemed to be all over her, and tried to sit up.

"Veronica, can you hear me?" Leo asked, his tone urgent.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." She answered, trying to get her bearings. She turned her head to see where she was and came inches from Duncan's face. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, before she looked at the floor.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked softly.

_Peachy keen, jelly bean. _

"I'm fine, honest." She let them help her up off the floor. "Did I hear you right? Logan's missing?" Veronica directed towards Leo.

"That can wait a minute." Leo answered.

"No, I need to know right now." Veronica demanded. "Do you think he jumped?"

"It looks that way." Leo sounded like he'd rather be anywhere else at that moment. She nodded, tears filling in her eyes.

_It's all my fault. _

"Duncan, let's go. It's been a long night." Celeste snapped at her son.

"I told you, Mom. The police need to talk to me about Logan." He replied as if he hadn't just told her the same thing a few moments ago. "and I'm not leaving until I know that Veronica's ok." Veronica gave him a greatful smile.

"Look, Duncan...why don't you go in and talk to the Sherriff now, and then your parents can take you home...that'll give Veronica a minute to get herself together."

_Oh, thank God._

Duncan returned her smile before following Leo back to the the interrogation room. Leo returned after a moment and gave her a reassuring look.

"Hey, do you care if I..." Veornica gestured to the bathroom.

"Go ahead." He told her and she headed for the bathroom door like it was a lifeline. Anything beat sitting in that lobby with Celeste and Jake Kane for another minute.

She leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, trying to rid her brain of the fogginess it seemed bent on holding on to.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Veronica?" Celeste Kane's voice snapped at her from the doorway of the ladies room, as Veronica met her gaze in the mirror.

"Yes, because having a child as a murderer is what every mother dreams of for her son." Veornica sarcastically replied. She had played Miss Nice Girl too long with these people. It was time they knew the real Veronica Mars.

"I did what was best for my son." Anger flashed in Celeste's eyes.

"What was best for your son?" Veronica exclaimed. "You mean you did what was best for you."

"How dare you?" Celeste cried out, stepping closer. Veronica knew she was pushing it, but didn't stop.

"How dare you?" She shot back. "If you really cared about Duncan, if you really thought he'd killed Lilly, you should've gotten him the help he needed." Veronica turned around and looked Celeste in the eye. "By the way...my dad had a paternity test run. Jake isn't my father." Veronica threw her paper towel in the trash, stepped around an open-mouthed Celeste, and left the bathroom.

_That felt good._

She pushed her hair out of her face, and sighed, heading back to the bench to sit down.

"Here." She looked up to see Leo holding out a cup of coffee. "It's not very good, but it should keep you awake for the next few hours." Veronica took it and sipped it slowly.

_Blech._

"Thanks." She said, holding it between to hands and taking another sip. "Make it yourself?" Leo nodded. "Please don't make me drink this." She said lightly, handing it back to him. He shrugged and gave her a smile, setting her coffee on the bench beside him.

"So, Logan...he's the guy you..." Leo started, looking uncomfortable.

"You mean my dead best friend's boyfriend?" Veronica replied, looking down at her shoes. "Yeah." Her tone was soft.

"He was brought in this afternoon, for the Lilly case." Leo volunteered.

"I know." She said, sighing. "I'm the one who turned him in." She gave a despondent look to his wide-eyed stare. "I told you. Trainwreck." Veronica said, using her thumbs to point at herself.

Duncan chose that moment to approach them, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"The Sherriff's ready for you, Veronica." He said.

"Ok." She replied, standing up. "Thanks for sticking around." Veornica hugged him. She felt his arms slip around her after a moment.

_I miss you. _

"Thanks for proving I didn't do it." He said, as he let go.

"Anytime." Veronica smiled. "Oh...you should probably find your mom. I let it slip about the paternity test. I think she's going to need help picking her jaw up off the floor."

Duncan opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and turned to walk away.

"Paternity test?" Leo managed to get out.

"I'll explain later." She answered. "Let's not keep the good Sherriff waiting." Her tone was laced with sarcasm. Leo made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"After you."


	3. III

Spoilers through 1.22

A/N: Very dialogue heavy. Also, there is a flashback in italics, as well as some VMVO in italics. Thanks for all the lovely feedback.

* * *

Veronica entered the interrogation room with a fake smile in place.

"Sherriff, so good to see you again." She said, using a flasly cheerful tone. "Another summons like this one, and I'm going to start thinking you have a crush on me." She singsonged, ignoring his glare and sitting down in the empty seat.

"Let's just get started." He said, picking up his pen.

"Fine." All traces of happy Veronica were gone.

"When was the last time you saw Logan Echolls?" Lamb asked.

"This afternoon, at Dog Beach."

"What time?" Lamb went on.

"I'm not sure. Early evening."

"Before you went to the Kane estate." Lamb clarified.

"Yes." She asnwered.

"Was this after Logan left the police station?" Lamb wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure." She said vaguely.

"How did he seem?" Lamb asked.

"Upset."

"Do you know why?" He questioned.

_Gee, let me think. _

"Because I turned in evidence against him the Lilly Kane case."

"Did he threaten you?" Lamb continued.

_Hmmm...does saying he wants me dead consitute as a threat?_

"What would that have to do with anything?" Veronica answered his question with her own.

"Just answer the question, Ms. Mars." Lamb insisted.

"Not that I recall."

"What did you two talk about?" Lamb asked.

_The weather. _

"Lilly, mostly." Veronica replied.

"How long did you talk for?" He wanted to know.

"Not long...my dad showed up and told Logan to get lost."

"I see..." Lamb trailed off, and flipped through some papers. "You said earlier that you tried to call Logan on your way home from the Kane esatate."

"Yes, I did." Veronica answered.

"Did you talk to him?"

_Do you think we'd be in this mess if I had? _

"No." She said.

"Did you call anyone else?" Lamb wanted to know. Veronica sighed.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Who?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

_Yes, I am being vague on purpose. That's what you really want to know._

"Weevil." Veronica finally said, hoping she wouldn't be getting the biker into too much trouble. On the other hand, if he had anything to do with Logan disappearing...

_Hell hath no fury like a teen-aged girl scorned. Especially a teen-aged girl P.I._

Lamb was staring at her. She stared right back.

"What did you discuss with Mr. Navarro?" He questioned.

"The obnoxious price of gas." She replied.

"Ms. Mars, answer the question please."

"I just did." She said, her chin raised in defiance.

"So, you're telling me that you called Eli Navarro after you couldn't get ahold of Logan Echolls on your way back from the Kane Estate, with evidence your hands that could convict Logan's father, and all you discussed was the price of gas?" He clearly didn't believe her. She just smiled.

_Veronica hung up after listening to Logan's message and dialed her phone again. This time she got an answer._

_"Weevil, it's Veronica." She said into the phone._

_"V, what can I do for ya?" He asked, sounding suspiscious. _

_"I need a favor." She replied._

_"Of course you do." Weevil asnwered._

_"Look, it's important, ok? I found out who killed Lilly, and it's not Logan. I'm on my way to meet my dad so we can go to the police station, but I can't get a hold of Logan. Think you can find him for me?" She asked, in a no nonesense tone._

_"Have you seen the obnoxsious price of gas these days?" Weevil replied._

_"Fine, it's on me. Just find him." Veronica told him._

_"Why didn't you say so?" She hung up after his promise to call her if he found Logan._

"Leo said you think he might've jumped." She turned her eyes to the Sherriff, and didn't answer his question at all.

"You've solved enough cases for one night, don't you think?" Lamb replied, tossing his sheaf of papers down on the table. "Leave this one to the professionals."

_Why you ungreatful, obnoxious..._

"Sure." She agreed.

_When hell freezes over._

"I'll let you see yourself out." Lamb dismissed her, unaware that her mind was going over informationa million miles a minute. "Oh, and Veronica?" She paused at the doorway. "Don't leave town."

_I have to find out what happened to Logan. I have to. _

She walked out of the interrogation room in a daze, and it barely registered when Leo offerred her a ride home.

"What?" She absentmindedly asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, let me take you home." Leo replied. She really looked at him then. He groaned. " I know that look."

"I need a favor."


	4. IV

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Veronica and I had a bet on whether she could pull off a certain scene in this chapter, and she won. Thanks to lex, my muse. As always italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated.

* * *

Veronica bit her lip as Leo stared at her. 

_Come on, Leo._

"Veronica...I don't know..." Leo finally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a small favor." She pleaded.

_Don't make me do the hair twirl..._

"It's a favor that could get me fired." Leo protested. Veronica nonchalantly slid a couple of her fingers in the ends of her hair and twirled, her other arm wrapped across her waist. She aimed her eyes at the floor and wore a downcast expression.

"All right, all right." Leo finally gave in.

_...Cause then I'd own you. _

"Why can't I say no to you?" He asked her as she grabbed her purse and slipped it on her shoulder.

"It's part of my charm." Veronica replied, as they headed for his car.

They pulled up a few minutes later outside the impound lot, and Veronica looked around anxiously for Logan's yellow X-terra.

"Just...let me do the talking, ok?" Leo said, glancing at her.

"Whatever you say." She agreed, as they got out of his car.

They approached the guard gate, and the guard greeted Leo right away.

"Hey, Leo." The guard said, eying Veronica suspiciously.

"Hey, man. Listen, I need a favor." Leo started. Veronica made her move then, startling both men.

"Actually it's a favor for both of us." She said her perky, dumb-blond voice. "Leo promised me a tour of the impound lot...you know, cause I'm into cars." The guard in the booth seemed entranced, so she kept going. "You know...into CARS." Veronica emphasized the remark by running her hand appreciatively over Leo's bicep. Now both of them were staring at her.

_Gotcha._

"Would it be too much trouble just to let us in for a few minutes?" She asked, allowing her voice to take on a throaty quality. "We'll make it quick." She stage whispered to the guard, who didn't seem to know what to make of her. The guard glanced at Leo, who gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

_Wow. I didn't know I had it in me. _

"I can give you fifteen minutes." The guard said. "But there's a shift change coming up, so you have to be gone by then."

"That's perfect." Veronica said, her tone breathy as the guard buzzed the gate open. "Come on, baby. Let's go." She said, taking Leo's hand and nearly dragging him inside the gate. They kept up the pretense until they were out of sight of the guard's booth. "Sorry about that." She apologized, searching for Logan's suv.

"I'll just bet you are." Leo replied dryly. "Anything for a case, right?" She looked at him, guilt on her face. "Let's just find the car and go." He said, ending the discussion.

"What all did they find in his car?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, a coat, an empty flask, a lighter, registration and your usual automobile equipment...jumper cables, antifreeze..that kinda stuff." Leo answered, spotting Logan's suv and pointing. "There." Veronica ran for the behicle.

_Now. To get some answers. _

She opened the door and climbed inside the passenger seat. She opened the glove box. Empty. Veronica glanced around, looking underneath the seats and in the back seat cushion.

"Did you say they found a lighter?" She asked, disgruntled that she didn't find anything.

"Yeah. Why?" Leo replied.

"That's weird. Logan doesn't smoke." She answered, climbing out.

"Find anything?" He wanted to know.

"No, but there's one more place I want to look before you take me home."

"Veronica, don't you think you should get some sleep?" He said, concerned.

_I'll sleep when I'm dead. _

"I'm fine, Leo, stop worrying." Veronica reassured him. "There's just one more place I want to go." She said. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. The sound of footsteps neared them, and they shared a look. "Sorry." She whispered, before launching herself at him and kissing him soundly.

A throat cleared behind them. They broke apart, both of them doing their best to look embarrassed. Veronica turned to see the guard standing there.

"Sorry, guys." He said. "Time's up."

They headed out to Leo's car, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, can I borrow your cell phone?" She asked suddenly. "I wish they'd give mine back."

"I'm sure the Sheriff will have it back to you soon." He said, handing her his phone. She dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a long time. One she thought she'd never dial again.

"Duncan? It's Veronica." She said, into the phone.

"Hey, Veronica. Make it home ok?" He asked.

"I'm working on it." She replied. "Listen, do you know why Logan would have been carrying a lighter?"

"Yeah, his mother left him one. It's gold, says Free At Last on the front." Duncan answered.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Go home and get some rest." He scolded.

"I'll see what I can do." She promised and then hung up.

_Not likely. _

"Where to, Madam?" Leo wanted to know, starting up the squad car.

"Where else?" Veronica replied. "The Coronado Bridge."


	5. V

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex, my muse. She inspired the first part of this chapter and earned her musedom. As always italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated.

* * *

As they pulled to a stop on the shoulder of the Coronado Bridge, Veronica saw a lone figure standing near the ledge up the road from them. Her heart leapt into her throat. She was out of the car and in a dead run before Leo had even turned off the engine. 

"Logan!" She shouted, causing the figure to turn in her direction. It was him. She finally reached him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know that you're probably not very happy to see me right now." She said, letting him go when he didn't hug her back. She searched his face, feeling guilty about the pain she saw there. "Where have you been? The police have been looking all over for you."

"Around." Logan finally said, looking off to the water.

"Around?" She repeated, angry now. "You scared the hell out of me. God, Logan, I thought you jumped."

"I didn't." He replied, still not looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and scuffed the ground with her shoe.

"I'm sorry I accused you. I know now that you didn't do it." Veronica apologized, tears in her eyes.

"You didn't trust me, Veronica." Logan said, turning away from her, putting his hands on the cement wall of the bridge and leaning against it.

"It's hard to trust someone who lied about their alibi, Logan. What was I supposed to think?" Veronica was crying now. "I didn't want to think it was you."

"I would never have hurt her." He was tearing up as he glanced at her. "Or you."

"I know that now." She said, her voice breaking. "God, I'm sorry." That seemed to be enough for Logan, because suddenly she was back in his arms, and he placing tiny kisses on her face. She whispered apologies in his ear before their lips found each other.

"Veronica." He breathed as they broke apart. "Veronica." She sighed.

"Veronica!" Leo nearly shouted, shaking her arm. "Wake up."

"What?" She mumbled, forcing her eyes open.

"I knew I should have taken you home." Leo commented. "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You fell asleep." Leo pointed out. She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "and we're here." Veronica glanced around outside the car, seeing no signs of Logan. Sighing, she opened the door and got out. Leo joined her after a second.

"Has the station called? Has anyone heard anything?" She asked as they walked. Leo shook his head.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He wanted to know.

"Something that you guys wouldn't think of as a clue." Veronica answered. "No offense."

"None taken, I guess." He replied.

_I'm going to have guilt coupons till Judgment day. _

"Where was his car parked?" She asked. Leo gestured as they walked, and Veronica searched the ground. "Hey." She said, stopping. "Do you know if they saw these?" She said, pointing to some tire tracks on the pavement. "It looks like someone peeled out."

"I'll call it in." He said, grabbing his two-way.

"What kind of vehicle do you think it was?" She asked.

"You mean a car lover like you doesn't know?" Leo replied.

_Ok, I deserved that. _

"I could be wrong, but it looks like a motorcycle." He went on. She stared down at the tracks as he stepped away to call it in.

_Weevil, you dirty dog._

She stood up, the wind ruffling her hair. A piece of paper blew by her foot, catching her attention. Veronica bent down to pick it up absentmindedly, and gasped when she realized what she was holding. It was a piece of paper with Logan's handwriting on it, and three words scrawled on the page. Tears formed behind her eyes, threatening to spill over as she stared at the slip of paper in her hands.

Leo approached her and she wordlessly handed him the piece of paper, and then headed back towards the car. He read the paper silently, and then glanced open mouthed at her retreating form. He slowly followed her back to the car, and by the time he reached it, she was already sitting inside, staring at her hands. Leo got in, and reached for a plastic evidence bag he kept in the glove box. He slid the paper inside and set it between them on the seat.

"I need you to take me somewhere else." She said, her voice monotone.

"The only place I'm taking you is home, Veronica. You've done enough for today." Leo refused.

"Please, Leo. I need to do this." Veronica pleaded.

"I've done enough favors for you today. Your father would kill me if he knew I've been carting you around since four thirty in the morning." He replied, starting the car.

"Fine." She stared down at her hands, desperately trying to ignore the slip of paper nestled inside the evidence bag on the seat next to her, and the three little words it contained. No such luck, as the words were imprinted on her brain.

_Veronica – I'm sorry._


	6. VI

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: All righty, ya'll. Once again, thanks to lex, my muse. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten so far, it's always muchly appreciated. Italics are VMVO as always.

* * *

The ride back to Veronica's apartment was quiet as a tomb. 

_Logan's tomb, if I don't find him soon. _

She got out of Leo's car when he pulled to a stop, gave him a quiet thanks, and headed up to her apartment. Letting herself in, she called for Backup, who came running. Veronica greeted her dog tiredly, longing to head for a shower and bed now that she was home. It was pretty close to the time for Backup's morning walk, however, so she diligently got the leash and clipped it on Backup's collar.

"You so owe me." She said, hugging the dog. Backup licked her cheek and barked happily. They took a quick walk around her complex, and she cursed not having a car at the moment...Backup really liked to walk along Dog Beach, and so did she. Letting herself back in, she let Backup off the leash and hit the play messages button on the answering machine.

"Veronica, this is Sheriff Lamb. Call me. I've got a few more questions for you." The machine played in it's computerized voice. She rolled her eyes and hit the next button, slipping off her jacket and shoes.

"This is John, a reporter for..." Veronica didn't even bother listening to the rest of the message, hitting the erase button.

"Veronica, it's Weevil. Call me." Her eyes locked on the phone, all thoughts of a shower and a nap gone from her mind. She picked up the cordless without playing the rest of the messages, and dialed as she walked to her bedroom. She stretched out on her bed as the phone rang. She got his machine.

"You've reached the Navarro residence. Please leave a message after the beep." Weevil's recorded voice said.

"Weevil, it's Veronica. Tag, you're it." She hung up with a sigh.

_Damn. Just...damn. _

She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and took the longest, hottest shower she could manage.

_Thank God the landlord finally fixed the plumbing. I'd have gone Weevil on his ass after the morning I've had. _

She collapsed on her bed post shower, and was asleep in minutes.

Veronica was woken up by a brilliant smell coming from her kitchen, and stumbled down the hall to find the source. She found Alicia, Wallace and Darryl working busily in her kitchen.

"Hey." She said, softly, getting their attention.

"Hey." Wallace replied, giving her a hug. "Mom thought you could us a good home cooked dinner."

"Thanks, Alicia." She told her. "It smells really good."

"I hope we didn't wake you." Alicia said, stirring one of the pans on the stove.

"No." Veronica replied. Wallace lifted her chin and whistled as he checked out her eye.

"Damn girl, you got more lives than a cat." He said. She smiled.

"Wallace, don't swear in front of your brother." Alicia scolded. Wallace mumbled an apology as he grabbed some plates and set them out.

"How was school?" Veronica asked, extremely glad that Clemmons had given her a few days off to recover.

"Chaos." Wallace answered, helping his mom serve up dinner. "Reporters everywhere, and newspapers flying. You would not believe how exaggerated the story's gotten." He continued.

_Yeah, I would. _

"Sounds like I missed out." Veronica said, sitting gingerly on the couch in the living room. It was amazing how achy she was feeling now, compared to hours ago, when she'd barely felt her injuries at all. "How's dad doing?" Veornica asked Alicia.

"He's doing much better." Alicia said, getting out utensils and napkins. "His doctor thinks he might be able to get up on his feet by the end of the week."

"That's great." Veronica smiled, tears in her eyes. "Are you going back to the hospital?"

"As soon as I get you guys fed." Alicia replied. The Fennell family joined Veronica after a moment, Wallace bringing her a plate and a Skist. She smiled her thanks, as everyone started eating.

"Tell him I love him, and let him know I'll stop by first thing in the morning, ok?" Veronica requested.

"Of course. What did you do today, Veronica?" Alicia asked, taking a bite.

_I had a second interrogation from Sheriff Lamb, a face-off with Celeste Kane, a trip to the impound lot which included a make out moment with Leo, two insane dreams about Logan, and oh, I found his possible suicide note. _

"Not much." She said. "Slept mostly."

"Listen, if you want, Wallace can stay here tonight with you." Alicia offered for her son.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be alone." Wallace agreed.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Veronica replied. "I'm going right to bed as soon as I finish this." She gestured to her mostly eaten meal. "It's really good, by the way." Alicia smiled her thanks.

Dinner was a silent affair after that, and the clean up went even quicker. Veronica shut the door behind the Fennells with relief. She loved Wallace and his family, but it was nice to have some time just to herself. She turned and headed for her bedroom, intent on looking up a few things on line, when a knock sounded at her door.

"Wallace, what'd you..." Veronica began, opening the door and expecting Wallace to be on the other side.

_That ain't Wallace. _

"Duncan, what are you doing here?"


	7. VII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N:Many thanks to lex, my muse, as well. As always feedback is muchly appreciated. Italics are VMVO.

* * *

"Just wanted to check on you." Duncan answered. "You didn't look so hot this morning." Veronica smiled and stepped back to let him in. 

"How's everything at home?" She asked, an eyebrow raised speculatively. He grinned.

"Mom was a bit...touched on the way home." Duncan said, grinning as Veronica shut the door.. "She couldn't quite believe we weren't related." He was staring at her...and it was then she realized she was still wearing her robe and pajamas. Veronica flushed, pulled the edges of the robe closer together.

"Bet that was a fun conversation." Veronica replied, ignoring her embarrassment and sitting down. Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on heels.

"Let's just say it was memorable." He said.

"I know what those are like." Veronica agreed.

_And _s_he spells her name M-o-m._

"So...what are you guys gonna do with the 50 grand?" Duncan asked, at a loss for something to say.

"Dad's thinking college fund...or he was. I'm thinking new car, then college fund." Veronica answered, getting up and walking to her dad's briefcase and stuck her hand inside the front pocket.

"Got anything picked out yet?" He wanted to know.

"No..." Veronica froze as her hand came up empty.

_This can't be happening. _

She dug deeper into the pocket, determined that she would find something. Veronica was disappointed for the second time that day as her hand came away with air.

"What?" Duncan asked, seeing her pained expression. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer him with words. She picked up her dad's briefcase and hurled at the wall.

_Damn it, Mom._

"The check is gone." Veronica finally replied.

"The check...wait, the check for 50 grand is gone?" Duncan parroted.

"Yeah." Veronica wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Duncan. There'd been too much of that lately.

"I don't understand." He said.

"My mother took it." She replied, staring off into space.

"Your mother?" Duncan exclaimed.

"It's a long story." She waved it away, desperate to pull herself together. She and her dad didn't need the money. They'd always managed to make do before.

Her resolve crumpled then, and before she knew it she was sobbing, and Duncan was holding her in his arms.

"Every thing's so messed up." She managed to get out, her voice shaking as she cried. "How did everything get so messed up?"

"I don't know." Duncan led her over to the couch and sat her down, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Dad's in the hospital, mom split with the 50 grand, Logan's dad killed Lilly because he was having an affair with her, and Logan..." She trailed off, gasping. "Logan may have jumped off the Coronado Bridge, following in his mother's footsteps, because of me."

"It's not your fault, Veronica." Duncan tried to comfort her. "You can't be responsible for Logan's actions."

"No?" Veronica countered, bitter. "You didn't see him at the beach yesterday. He was so..." She gulped.

_Angry, hurt, betrayed, upset...pick an adjective. _

"Lost." Veronica finished, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands. She wiped them on her robe nervously before continuing. "This morning Leo and I went to the bridge...and God, Duncan, I think I found his suicide note." Her voice cracked. He blinked at her in shock, and then stood abruptly.

"No. No way." He was angry, and she stared at him in surprise.

"I don't see how..." Veronica began, her voice thick from crying.

"He's not dead, Veronica." Duncan nearly shouted at her. "He's just missing...laying low."

"I don't think so, Duncan." She said quietly. "I think he's...gone."

"No." Duncan replied.

"Duncan." She was pleading.

"He's not dead." Duncan insisted. "He's not because I'd feel it. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten, Veronica. I've known him forever. I'd know it if he was dead." He choked out. "And if you loved him at all, then you know it too." Duncan finished, turning to look at her. Their gazes locked, and she slowly nodded.

_Ok. Logan's not dead. _

"I'll find him." Veronica found herself promising.

"We'll find him." Duncan chimed in, sitting back down next to her. She smiled shyly and he smiled back. The silence lengthened.

_Wait for it. Awkward. _

Veronica thanked her lucky stars when someone knocked on the door.

"Man, this place has been Grand Central all day." She said, getting up and answering it.

"Veronica Mars." Weevil greeted her, standing under the her porch light. "You are one tough chick to get a hold of."


	8. VIII

Spoilers through 1.22

A/N: Thanks to lex, my muse. Thanks for the lovely feedback as well. There is one flashback in this chapter, as well as one line of VMVO and both are in italics. Also, during the flashback, the normal font is coversation occurring over top of the flashback, a la 1.21, ATttD.

* * *

The glow of the porch light gave him an air of innocence that Veronica ordinarily would have commented on, except she was too worried about Logan to bother at that moment.

"Please, tell me you got something for me." Veronica said, gripping the doorknob. Weevil opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as Duncan walked up behind her. He took a second glance at Veronica in her robe, and smirked at the pair.

"Well, well, well." He said. Veronica flushed to the roots of her hair.

"Veronica, what's going on?" Duncan spoke up.

"I sent Weevil after Logan last night when I couldn't reach him." Veronica answered. "Tell me you found him?" She directed at Weevil.

"Hi, Weevil. Why don't you come in and sit down?" Weevil snarked, leaning against the door jam. Duncan moved as if he was going to attack Weevil, but Veronica put a hand on his arm.

"Hi, Weevil. Why don't you come in and sit down before Duncan does something stupid, like punch you, and ends up with a black that rivals mine for his trouble?" Veronica replied, using her perky voice. Weevil grinned, stepping inside. Duncan glared at both of them. "Either you chill, or leave, Duncan. You're the one who said you wanted to help." Duncan held up his hands in mock surrender and sat back down on her couch. Veronica shut the door behind Weevil, and turned to face the biker. He raised her chin and scoped out her eye, whistling in admiration.

"I take it you heard who really killed Lilly, then." Veronica said.

"Yeah." Weevil averted his gaze, looking at anything but her. "I heard."

_Weevil and the rest of the P.C.H. Biker gang pulled to a stop next to Logan's yellow X-terra. Weevil pulled off his helmet and stared at Logan, who was weaving drunkenly on the cement ledge of the bridge._

_"Seriously, what do you...what do you think you can do to me?" Logan asked, chuckling. _

_"I'll think of something." Weevil answered drily. Logan wobbled as he waved his hands into the 'bring it' gesture. _

"Please tell me this is the part where you pulled him off the ledge, and drove him home." Veronica interrupted.

"Who's telling the story here, huh?" Weevil shot back.

_Weevil gestured for some of the guys to head for Logan, and they pulled the struggling teen off the ledge and towards Weevil. _

"It was like watching drunk mime try to climb out of an invisible box." Weevil said. "I was laughing."

_"You know," Weevil began casually, as the boys pulled Logan towards the driver's side of his car, and none too gently pushed him back against the hood. "When Lilly dumped me and went back to you, I really didn't like you so much." Logan snorted._

_"There's a shocker." _

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you that interrupting others is rude?" Weevil asked, his eyes narrowing. _

_"Must have missed that etiquette lesson." Logan shot back, struggling against the biker's holding him in place._

_"Now where was I...oh. Now that I know you didn't kill Lilly...well, I still don't like you." Weevil said. Logan stilled the moment he heard that Weevil thought he was innocent, and stared at the biker in shock. Weevil gestured for the other bikers to back off, and they did, stepping back. _

"It was like a scene from a movie, really." Weevil commented. "There we were, face to face, heavy metal playing on the radio from his car, and horns blowing at us from the traffic passing by."

"I think Logan's dad was in a movie like that." Duncan spoke up.

"I think we're off the topic." Veronica steered them back to Logan.

_Weevil moved closer to Logan. _

_"I'm here because Veronica asked me to find you. She's worried about you." Weevil said._

_"That pesky Veronica. She's always so worried about those she betrays. She's funny like that." Logan replied, sipping from the flask that he was somehow still holding. _

_They were silent. The radio cut off mid-song behind them, and an announcer's voice came on._

_"This just in. I hope you're sitting down for this one, Neptune. The police have just made a new arrest in the Lilly Kane murder case. That's right, folks, the police have just made a new arrest in the Lilly Kane murder case. Hang on to your hats, because it's Neptune's very own movie star, Aaron Echolls." The announcer continued, but neither Weevil or Logan heard. They were too busy staring at each other with shocked gazes. _

_Logan was the first to move, slipping around Weevil and into his car. He slammed the door shut, and started the engine. _

_"I suggest you tell your boy to move his bike, or it's about to become road kill." Logan nearly demanded, as the bikers moved out of his way. Logan peeled out, leaving tire treads behind him. Weevil and his gang followed after a few minutes, leaving some treads of their own._

"He drove away? Left the bridge?" Duncan couldn't keep the suspicion from his voice.

"Yeah." Weevil answered. "I was hoping he had tracked you down, but I'm guessing that's a no." Veronica nodded.

"They found his suv on the Coronado Bridge this morning, abandoned." Veronica replied. Weevil's eyebrows raised.

"He left the bridge, V. I swear." Weevil promised.

"I know...I saw the tire tracks." She said. They both glanced at her, surprised.

"So, Logan left the bridge just after Aaron was arrested and arrived back at the bridge sometime before 3:00am." Veronica surmised. "Where did he go? And what did he do when he got back to the bridge?" She asked aloud, as if the answer would just appear out of thin air.

_Of course it couldn't be that simple. _


	9. IX

Spoilers through 1.22.

A/N: Thanks to lex, my muse. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the tons of feeback I've gotten. I just love you guys.

* * *

"You ready?" Duncan asked, clipping Backup's leash onto his collar. Veronica slid her jacket on, but not before he noticed some more of her injuries from the night before. 

"How'd that happen?" He asked, reaching out and touching the edge of her tank top lightly. Veronica flushed, but she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, or Duncan's light caress against the bare skin of her shoulder that caused it.

_Welcome to Denial, Veronica. Enjoy your stay. _

She awkwardly shrugged off his touch, and slid her purse on her other shoulder.

"Seat belt." Veronica answered, grabbing her keys. "I ran the LeBaron into a tree." She rushed out, cringing at his possible reaction. Only her father knew the full events of last night. Duncan knew more than most, but he hadn't heard that.

"What?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Not my brightest idea." Veronica admitted, as they left her apartment. She locked the door and took Backup's leash from Duncan.

"You're ability to leave me speechless is mind blowing." He said, laughing a little. She grinned.

"People are always so surprised when they find out I know something I shouldn't." Veronica replied, a little gleeful. "Why is that?"

"Before Lilly died, you were so..." Duncan trailed off as they got into his car, looking for right word.

"Boring?" Veronica supplied with a small smile.

"You weren't boring." Duncan gave her a look as he pulled out of her apartment complex.

_Good to know. _

"Naive." She tried again.

"Maybe." Duncan was staring straight ahead, clearly avoiding looking at her, so she changed the subject.

"I think you're right...a walk will be good for me." Veronica said.

_After that conversation with Weevil, I really do need to clear my head. _

"It'll be just what the doctor ordered." Duncan replied.

"Actually, my doctor ordered bed rest and aspirin." She told him. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, then pretend I never said that." He turned the car into the Dog Beach parking lot.

"Done." She agreed, getting out of the car. Veronica let Backup out of the back seat and joined Duncan on the driver's side. The three of them set out along the beach, heading down towards the water line.

_This is a little too Twilight Zone for me. Any minute now, the theme song is sure to play...and then I can wake up from this Logan's missing nightmare. Speaking of Logan..._

Veronica's gaze drifted over to the spot where she and Logan had broken up the day before.

_Was it really just yesterday?_

"What is it?" Duncan asked, following her gaze.

"Nothing, just..." She debated on telling him. "The last time I saw Logan, we were standing right over there." Veronica pointed towards the spot. "Breaking up."

"Veronica, I..." Duncan began.

"Don't." She said, softly. "What was I thinking, really, getting involved with him?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Duncan replied. She glared.

"It was doomed at the start. Before it started." Veronica continued, as they walked along.

"How did it start?" Duncan asked, catching her off guard. She stopped and looked up at him

"Do you really want to know?" She wasn't sure she wanted to get into with him. He hesitated, then nodded, and they started walking again.

_Ok. I can do this. _

"He save my life." Veronica began. At Duncan's wide-eyed stare, she laughed. "Sort-of."

"How does someone sort of save a life?" He wanted to know.

"You remember the bomb threat story?" She asked. Duncan nodded.

"Well, I found out Ben was undercover because he hijacked me at gunpoint, or so I thought. I happened to be talking to Logan on my cell when it happened. I got Ben to drop where he was taking me and Logan enjoyed making his face turn colors." Veronica answered.

"Got it." She looked down at her feet.

"It really started when he had me searching for his mother." Her voice was quiet, and Duncan stopped this time. Veronica wrapped her arms around her waist, careful not to tug on Backup's leash. "I think that's when he stopped blaming me."

"Blaming you for what?" He sounded unsure if he actually wanted to know.

"For Lilly. For not being with her the day she died." Veronica finally answered, her eyes tearing up.

_Pull it together, Mars. _

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Duncan?" She said his name, uncertain of what to say.

"I just need to know." He answered. "Do you?"

_You're asking me? _

"I...don't know." She replied, truthfully. "I think...that maybe I could." Their gazes locked.

Backup chose that moment to bark loudly, and jerk on his leash, nearly pulling Veronica's arm out of socket. Backup started to run, dragging Veronica after him, towards a shape spread out across the sand, along the ocean's edge.

As they neared at a rapid pace, the shape began to take human form...and Veronica's heart leapt into her throat. Backup approached the body joyfully, sniffing it. Veronica's mouth went dry, as Duncan caught up with her. She sank to her knees, and managed to get out one word.

"Logan?"


	10. X

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex83, my muse. I was worried that I had written myself into a corner with the last chapter, but I worked it out, and I think some of you will be shocked. As always feedback is a lovely thing and italics are VMVO.

* * *

Veronica stared at the sleeping body tucked into the hospital bed, curled up in a nearby armchair. The only sound in the room was that of the machines, beeping and churning, informing those in the room that the bed's occupant was still alive. To Veronica, it was one of the best sounds in the world. 

_Ok, so I wouldn't download it from itunes, but it's pretty damn good none-the-less. _

She frowned at the sleeping figure though, wondering how she was going to tell him. Wondering what her dad would say when she informed that her mother had run off with his daughter's college money, wasting it for a second time. Her only hope was that it wasn't too much of a strain on him, setting back his recovery. Her father's eyes opened, and they rested their gaze on her with a smile.

"Hey." She said, talking quietly.

"Hey yourself." Her father, answered, shifting stiffly under the covers and grimacing a little. She noticed, and sat up straight, concerned.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" Veronica asked. Keith shook his head.

"The pain meds make me sleepy." He explained, going still.

"But if you need them..." She protested. He smiled.

"I'll be fine." Keith reassured her. She took his hand, rubbing a thumb comfortingly over his knuckles.

"I'm so glad your ok." She told him, tearing up a little. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here." He said, wearing the same distraught look she was. "How're you feeling?"

_Like I crashed my car into a tree, then got knocked unconscious and locked into a freezer by a psychopath who them proceeded to light it on fire. _

"Not bad." Veronica replied. "The doctors prescribed something for the pain to help me sleep, so I was out like a light two nights." She fidgited with her jacket's zipper. "I wanted to come see you yesterday, but I kinda slept the day away." She explained.

"It's all right. I'd rather you were at home getting your rest, than here worrying about me." Keith said.

"Dad?" She began, biting her lip and staring at her hands.

"Yeah, honey?" He asked, noting the change in her demeanor.

"I kicked Mom out." She said in a rush, barely raising her gaze to check his reaction. He seemed surprised.

"Can I ask why?" He replied.

"She's still drinking." Veronica answered. "I told her that she couldn't be around us anymore, not until she could get her act together."

"If that's what you want, Veronica, then I'll keep her away from you." Keith promised. She smiled her thanks before turning serious again.

"There's something else, Dad..." She trailed off as Alicia entered her father's hospital room.

"Hello, Keith." Alicia said, walking over and greeting her father with a kiss on the cheek. "Veronica, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Veronica answered. "I'd better go." She moved to get up.

"What were you going to say, honey?" Her dad asked. Veronica forced a smile, seeing how happy Alica's arrival had made her father.

"Nothing." Veronica replied, turning to leave.

_Nothing that can't wait until your better. _

"I'll call you tonight." She promised her dad, pausing in the doorway.

"Take it easy, ok?" He reminded her. Veronica nodded, and left her dad in Alicia's capable hands.

She wandered down the hall of the hospital, thinking about the events of night before. She lost track of her surroundings and after a few minutes, bumped smack dab into someone. Veronica looked up, an apology on her lips. She stared up into the surprised face of Duncan Kane.

_What did I do to fate that pissed her off so much? Really, I want to know. _

"Duncan...sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She apologized.

"Clearly." He said, the corners of his mouth pinched tightly. Veronica sighed, and pushed her hair out of her face. She'd been in such a hurry to get to the hospital that morning, that she'd neglected to pull it back.

"I was just visiting my dad." She finished up lamely. Duncan's gaze softened.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Better, I think." Veronica answered, shifting her weight.

"That's good." He finally replied.

"Yeah." Her tone was soft. She finally met Duncan's gaze. "How is he?" She was practically whispering.

"The doctor's think he'll live." He told her. "but until he wakes up, there's no way of knowing what happened to him." She nodded, her relief showing on her face. "Listen..." Duncan began. Veronica averted her gaze. "About last night." He continued.

"It shouldn't have happened, Duncan." She tried not to wince at his wounded expression.

"I don't have any regrets, Veronica, and you shouldn't either." He said, reaching out to touch her arm. She stepped back, and he dropped his arm. "We were both upset. It was perfectly natural."

"Natural?" Now she was upset. "We slept together, Duncan! Logan was lying in the hospital, maybe dying, and we were off together..." Veronica felt the tears spill over.

_I have to get out of here. _

"Veronica." Duncan's tone was pleading.

"It shouldn't have happened." Her tone was final, and she brushed past him. Duncan watched as she disappeared around the corner, and then let his own tears fall.


	11. XI

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex, my muse, who had Angels and Devils dancing in my head as I wrote this chapter. This chapter is very, very VMVO heavy and it also has a flashback. As always, both are in italics. Feedback is and always will be muchly appreciated. Aplogies to anyone who was confused after the last chapter, I'm going to do my best in this one and the next few to catch everyone up.

* * *

She approached Logan's hospital room slowly, trepidation weighting down every step she took. Finding him sprawled out on the beach near death had been one of the most horrendous moments of her life...next to seeing the dead body of her best friend.

_Suck it up, Mars. Logan needs you. _

Veronica stared at him through the window of his room, angry that she couldn't go any farther than this. His room was too heavily monitored, and the guards on duty were under strict orders not to let anyone but Trina in.

_Of course, she'd have to come see him first. _

Guilt threatened to smother her.

_How many wrongs could you do to someone before they stopped forgiving you?_

She didn't know the answer, only knew that she was tired of making mistakes. She sighed.

_I'm just tired. _

Veronica hadn't slept much in the last two days. Her bit of rest the night that Aaron Echolls was arrested had been interrupted by Leo, and the two short naps she'd had yesterday had barely helped.

_And then there was last night..._

Veronica's eyes welled up, and she hugged her arms around her waist.

_Clearly, sanity hadn't been present. _

She wiped her eyes with a swipe of her hand, and did her best to forget about the night before.

_Veronica stared at Logan through the glass as the doctors worked around him. She was crying heavily, and Duncan slipped his arm around her protectively. _

_"He has to be all right." She said, her voice thick with emotion._

_"He will be." Duncan reassured her. Neither of them saw Leo approach until he was standing before them. _

_"Leo, hey." Veronica greeted him, her voice shaky. _

_"You never cease to amaze me, Veronica Mars." Leo complimented her, eliciting a slight smile. _

_"We just stumbled over him...and they won't tell us anything." Veronica complained, separating herself from Duncan and pressing a hand against the glass. "Don't they understand that he doesn't have any family here? That we're all he has?" _

_Leo shared a look with Duncan. _

_"Maybe you should take her home." Leo suggested, and Duncan nodded._

_"No." Veronica refused. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know he's going to be ok." She insisted. _

_A doctor chose that moment to come out and confer with Leo, before disappearing back inside._

_"They've got him stabilized, Veronica. There's nothing more you can do for him tonight. If you don't go home and take it easy, you and your father are going to end up with adjoining rooms." Leo convinced her. _

_"Call me the minute anything changes." Veronica practically demanded, before letting Duncan slowly lead her away._

Veronica shook her head as if to clear the thoughts away.

_I should never have left him. I should have stayed here. _

It took her a minute to realize she wasn't alone.

"Is he going to be ok?" Meg asked, getting Veronica's attention.

"They think so...but he hasn't woken up yet." Veronica managed to get out, turning to look at her friend.

"You look awful." Meg was matter-of-fact. "You should be resting."

"I've done enough resting." Veronica replied. "Someone needs to be here when he wakes up. He shouldn't be alone." She sounded lost. Meg put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Have you seen Duncan?" Meg wanted to know.

"He's around." Veronica answered after a moment. "Is everything all right between you two?" She asked as an afterthought. Meg stared at her wide-eyed.

"I know we haven't talked much the last week or so, but you didn't hear?" Meg replied, getting Veronica's full attention.

"Hear what?" She asked Meg.

"Duncan and I broke up the night of Logan's party." Meg answered, biting her lip.

"Why?" Veronica was genuinely confused, and wondered how with her keen observation skills, she had missed something right in front of her face.

"He's still in love with you." Meg told her, and Veronica visibly winced.

_Don't remind me. _

"Meg, I..." Her friend held up a hand to stop her apology.

"It's not your fault." Meg reassured her.

_Maybe not, but last night is._

"He told me why you two broke up." Meg added as second later, getting a surprised look from Veronica.

"He did?" It came out as a whisper.

"Are you mad?" Meg was hesitant.

"That you know? No." Veronica answered. "When did he tell you?"

"A couple of days after the party...he wanted to explain." Meg replied.

"You should probably know that it turns out we're not related." Veronica told her friend, watching as Meg's eyes widened. "My dad is my dad."

"Veronica...if you want him back..." Meg began, but Veronica was the one to hold up her hand for silence this time.

"What Duncan and I had is over." She said, seeing the relief on Meg's face. "I love Logan."

A throat cleared behind them, and both girls turned to see Duncan standing there.


	12. XII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex83, my muse. Flashbacks and VMVO are both in italics, as always. Feedback is and will always be muchly appreciated.

The sound of a downloaded ring tone broke up what was promising to be a most awkward conversation. Veronica glanced down at the cell phone she'd slipped in her pocket that morning. Getting back from the Sheriff had not been the highlight of her day.

_"Well, now, Ms. Mars." The Sheriff drawled, leaning back in his chair. _

_"Sheriff, I've already told you everything you need to know about finding Logan...I just want my phone back." Lamb seemed to be thinking it over. _

_The Sheriff flagged down a deputy, purposely not Leo, and asked him to bring her cell phone out of the evidence locker. _

_"So, how's your father?" Lamb asked, clearly trying to get her to stop glaring at him. _

_"He's going to be fine." Veronica resisted the urge to get snotty. The deputy was back in a few more moments, handing her her phone before being wave away by the sheriff, the way she'd once seen Logan dismiss his wait staff. _

_Heading out to the cab she had waiting, Veronica kissed the phone happily._

She glanced at the caller ID and gave an apologetic glance to Meg and Duncan

"I gotta take this." Veronica said, hurrying through the halls to the nearest exit before answering the call.

"Hey, V, it's Cliff." Her favorite lawyer greeted her practically before she'd gotten her hello out.

"Cliff, what can I do for you?" She asked, stepping a few feet away.

"I've got some news, and some advice." Cliff answered. "I don't think you're going to like either one."

"Just say it, Cliff." Veronica hated to be short with him, but he had a tendency to drag things out. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a employee unlocked a closet in the hall of the hospital and came out with a set of hospital scrubs in hand. She pressed her hand to the glass, an idea forming.

"The Kane family wants to hold a press conference." Cliff rushed out, knowing what her reaction would be.

"What?" She managed a stutter.

_How could they do this again?_

"And now for the part you're really not going to like." He continued.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get worse?" Veronica asked.

"My best advice, as your lawyer in the Lilly case, is to attend the press conference and make a statement." Cliff finally replied.

"No." She exclaimed. "No way."

"Veronica, if you want Aaron Echolls to be prosecuted and get a guilty verdict, you're going to need the press on your side."

"I'm sorry, Cliff. I can't." Veronica managed to get out.

_Talk about Lilly, and Logan, and Mr. Echolls to a bunch of strangers while standing next to the King of Neptune and his family? I don't think so. _

"Consider it, ok?" Cliff encouraged before hanging up. Veronica sighed, and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

She dialed her phone as she walked towards the front of the hospital, setting her plan to see Logan in motion.

"Hey, Weevil, it's Veronica." She said, her tone exuding a false cheer-y sound. "Any chance you could give a stranded girl a lift?"

"Ordinarily, Veronica Mars, there are several ways I could answer that question, but since you've had a rough few days, I think I'll settle for a simple yes." Weevil replied.

_I may not be able to see it, but I know you're smirking. _

"My overtired brain thanks you." Veronica told him, eliciting a chuckle. "I'm at the hospital."

"Be there in a few." He promised. She pushed the end button, and skillfully dodged the mad throng of reporters that seemed to be everywhere she was today.

_The Police Station, the apartment, and now the hospital. Who knew stalkers could be this much fun?_

She knew she'd have to face them soon enough, and sighed, dialing her phone again. A different male voice answered this time.

"Cliff McCormick." He said.

"How's my favorite lawyer doing?" She chirped.

"Surprised that you're calling me back so soon." Cliff replied. Veronica hesitated before going on.

"I think you're right about the whole press conference thing." She finally spit out, putting a hand to her head.

"After I recover from my heart attack, I'll call the Kane lawyer and set everything up." Cliff promised. "I'll call you with details."

_My heart leaps with joy. _

Weevil pulled up just then, and she put the press conference out of her mind.

_I've got more important things to worry about right now, anyway. Like the best way to sneak in and see Logan. _

"Where to miss?" Weevil asked, handing her a helmet. She slipped it on and got on his motorcycle.

"To the office, Jeeves." She told him with a smile. Veronica glanced at the hospital one last time as Weevil peeled out, and headed for Mars Investigations.


	13. XIII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

A/N: Thanks to lex and forcedmovent, my official muses. Every gal should be as lucky to have them for inspiration. As always, italics are VMVO.

* * *

Veronica finished touching her hair under the red wig she was wearing. It wasn't really her color, but Duncan had already seen the black, curly wig, and the last thing she needed was Duncan Kane having her thrown out of Logan's hospital room. She inspected herself in the mirror and then turned around to show her audience.

"What do you think?" She asked. Weevil grinned from where he sat perched on her desk.

"I think that you're going to an awful lot of trouble to see him." Weevil replied, getting serious. "Is he worth it?"

"How can you ask me that?" She answered, her tone soft. "I'm the reason he's in the hospital right now, Weevil."

"Is that a fact?" He questioned, getting up and walking over to her. "Did you push him off that bridge?"

"No, of course not." She denied, staring at him with a confused expression. "You know I didn't."

"Then his condition is not your fault. It's his." Weevil said, putting his hand on her shoulders, and looking her in the eye. "You're not responsible for the way Logan chose to handle the things going down the other night."

"Maybe not." Veronica countered. "But I'm responsible for turning him, and in his eyes, betraying him all over again." Weevil shook his head.

"I can't make agree with me." He replied, letting go of her as she slipped a pair of glasses on her face. "I just wish that..."

"What?" She asked, staring at him. He shook his head, shrugged, and made an 'after you' motion with his arm. Veronica narrowed her eyes at him before picking up her bag and leading the way out of Mars Investigations.

Weevil dropped her off by the rear entrance of the hospital, nodding at her smile of thanks. She watched as he drove off, and then headed for the uniform closet she'd seen earlier that day.

The hallway was deserted, and she sighed with relief.

_Finally, something that's gone right today. _

Veronica slipped her lock pick out of her bag, and picked the lock quickly. She turned the handle, checked both ways to make sure no one would stop her, and slipped inside. She flipped the switch, turning on the light.

"Booyah." She whispered, smiling. Veronica quickly searched through the rows of scrubs, finding a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit her. Her jacket hit the floor, followed by her shirt and pants as she hurried into the uniform. Veronica picked her clothes up from the floor and shoved them half-haphazardly into her bag. She peered out of the closet, searching for anyone in the hallway.

_Empty. Let's hope my luck holds. _

Leaving the closet, she made sure it was closed all the way. She approached the nurse's station with a sunny, confident smile.

"Hi." She leaned conspiratorially over the desk to the nurse on duty there.

"What can I do for ya?" The nurse replied, looking up for a second.

"I'm new." Veronica began, smiling sheepishly. "They forgot to give me a locker, and it's this whole big thing." She continued, incorporating some annoyance. "I was hoping I could leave my bag here at the desk until my brother picks it up for me." She looked hopeful, and the held her breath as the nurse smiled back.

"Sure thing, hon." The nurse replied, as Veronica handed the bag over.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed, granting the woman a big smile.

_Wow. Maybe I should give up the P.I. Work and look into acting. _

She blinked at the memory of Aaron Echolls that appeared before her eyes at that thought.

_Or, maybe not. _

She shuddered as she walked down the hall, already able to find Logan's room with her eyes closed.

_Face it, Mars. You got it bad. Just a shame we never got to experiment with outfits. Logan would've loved this one._

She smiled, nearing Logan's room. Veronica peered around the corner, noticing that Duncan and Meg had left for the time being. She checked out the deputy posted at his door, and was thankful that it wasn't Leo. The outfit would fool anyone who didn't get a good look at her, but up close, he'd know her in a heartbeat.

Veronica approached the door warily, giving the guard a cheery smile. He barely glanced at her before returning to the paper he was reading, no doubt engrossed in the headline.

_Aaron Echolls Arrested For Lilly Kane Murder. _

She shook the thoughts away as the door closed behind her. Cautiously, she neared the bed, gasping at how pale he was.

_Damn it, Logan. Why'd you have to be so impulsive?_

She wouldn't love him any other way, of course.

"I believed you, you know. After you told me about the letter, I believed you." It took her a moment to realize she'd spoken out loud. Her voice seemed loud over the absence of machines. Now that he'd stabilized, all they could do was wait for him to wake up. "I wanted so much for you to be innocent, that I went looking for proof that it wasn't you...and I got it."

_And somehow I made things worse. Good to know you can count on me in a pinch. _

"You'll never know how sorry I am, Logan." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I hope that one day you can forgive me.:"

A tear fell from her eye and landed softly on his skin.

"You take all the time you need." She sniffed, trying to stop her flooding emotions. "I'll be here when you're ready to wake up."

Logan sat up then, his eyes open wide, and a scream erupting from his throat.


	14. XIV

Spoilers: Through 1.221 

A/N: Thanks to lex and forcedmovement, my muses. Their inspiration knows no bounds. Italics are VMVO. As always, Feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

* * *

Veronica rapidly backed away from the bed, her skin crawling. Logan's scream was... 

_Inhumane. _

"Logan, what happened?" She managed to ask, drawing his now silent gaze. She shivered, and then jumped when his hospital door opened. The Police officer stood there, his look accusatory.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded.

"He woke up." Veronica replied, reminding herself that while Logan may or may not have recognized her under the disguise, the Police officer hadn't. "I'll go get a doctor." She continued, knowing she had to get out of there before Duncan and Meg got back. Veronica slipped out into the hall before the cop could stop her, and briskly headed for the girls bathroom. She ducked inside, and glanced at the bottoms of the stalls to make sure it was empty. One stall was occupied, housing feet encased in black basketball sneakers.

"Like, Oh my God! Those shoes are to die for!" Veronica put as much valley girl into her accent as possible, and was rewarded with an ear-to-ear grin from Wallace, who'd opened the stall door and peeked out. "I owe ya one." She promised. He gave her a look.

"Girl, if I started collecting on all the favors you owe me, you'd be working for me for the rest of your life." Wallace smirked, handing her her bag. Veronica went into the neighboring stall, and started changing as Wallace headed for a counter and hoisted himself up on it to sit. "So what happened?" He asked, swinging his feet.

"He woke up, if you can believe it." She answered, slipping her shirt over her head and dropping the scrub top on the floor.

"Did he recognize you?" Wallace wanted to know, glancing around the bathroom.

"I don't think so." She said, fumbling with her jacket zipper. "He was too busy screaming." Veronica sighed,exiting the stall.

"I don't want to know." Wallace replied, smiling at her. She shot him a look, fluffing her hair and giving her reflection a once over. "You know, with as much time as I spend with you in the girls bathroom, you think I'd date more." He remarked, eliciting a smile from Veronica and effectively dropping the subject. He knew she'd tell him everything later, anyway. She handed him the wig and the glasses, which he tucked into his tracksuit jacket, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the bathroom.

Veronica headed quickly for the uniform closet, slipped inside after picking the lock, and replaced the uniform pieces just as she had found them. She left the closet to a still empty hallway, and set off for Logan's room.

It was chaotic, just as she'd expected. Duncan was standing outside the room, watching the goings on intently. She approached him warily, making sure to notice the doctors and cops in Logan's room through the glass.

"What is going on?" Veronica asked, managing to incorporate genuine surprise, shock and concern.

"Logan woke up." Even though she'd seen it first hand, hearing the news from Duncan actually brought tears to her eyes.

"He did?" She choked out. At Duncan's nod, she broke into an ear-to-ear grin and wiped away the tears with her fingers.

"I guess you'll be going back to him." Duncan asked, not looking at her. The hurt in his voice was clear. She paused a moment, long enough to get his attention, before replying.

"If he'll have me." It came out as a whisper.

"He's a jackass if he doesn't." Duncan replied. She appreciated his attempt at humor, but she could tell it was false. Duncan, who'd spent the last year in a fog of anti-depressants, had lost some of his ability to hide his emotions. In short, she could read him like a book.

"I'll tell him you said so." Veronica responded, sad smile touch her lips. He finally turned to look at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked one more time. "We could be something."

"We had our shot, Duncan. It's not meant to be." Veronica tried to let him down gently.

"The other night?" He brought up quietly.

"A mistake." Her tone was light but firm. "I think you know it too." She said. "You can't try to hold on to me because it's suddenly ok to have me, Duncan. You moved on this year, and so did I." She touched his arm, and he finally met her gaze. "And I realized something."

"What's that?" His tone was gruff.

"You have to let go of the past." Veronica imparted the lesson it had taken a year and a half to learn.

"That's funny, coming from you." He seemed to resent her advice.

"Look at where finding Lilly's killer got me, Duncan." She pointed out. "My dad's in the hospital, I was nearly baked alive by the same man who killed my best friend and just happened to be my boyfriend's father, and I may have ruined my chance at a great relationship." She said, sounding angry with herself. "You know what I realized? That it doesn't even matter, because Lilly is still dead. None of this got me anywhere, because Lilly is still dead, and she's never coming back, and we have to deal with it."

"I get it." Duncan stopped her tirade. Veronica was going to reply, but the sound of Logan's hospital room door opening silenced her as she and Duncan turned to face the doctor standing there.

"He's asking for you both." The doctor said, slipping his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Keep it short, we don't want to tire him out." They both nodded mutely, sharing a glance. Duncan slowly reached for the door handle.


	15. XV

Spoilers: Through 1.22. 

A/N: Thanks to lex and forcedmovement, my muses. This chapter is dedicated to them and all their awesomeness. Italics are VMVO and as always, feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

* * *

Duncan paused with his hand on the handle to Logan's room, turning around to look at her.

"You should go in first." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked him, surprised that he'd changed his mind.

"Yeah." Duncan slowly backed away from the door. "Just...make sure he knows I don't hate him, ok?" He requested. She nodded, and he turned around and walked away.

Veronica bit her lip.

_Come on, Mars. You can do this. It's just like ripping off a band aid. Sure, it hurts at first, but only for a moment._

With that thought, she grabbed the door and pulled it open, stepping into Logan's room. She raised her gaze to find him staring at her, and it seemed like all the air had been sucked from the room.

"Veronica Mars." Logan finally drawled, and shivers traveled over her skin at the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue. He gestured towards her with his right hand in a sweeping motion. "Intrepid teen girl PI and all around mystery solver."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" She asked, trying to discern his mood. It was hard, because she wasn't sure how much he knew, and if he was still upset with her for turning him in.

"It's a compliment." He said, not looking at her. "Where's DK?" Logan continued.

"He wanted to give us some time alone." Veronica sat down in the arm chair near the bed and sat her bag on the floor. Logan nodded, and the awkward silence reigned once again.

"So, you just felt like a swim?" Anger took over suddenly, and she was staring at him with fire flashing in her eyes. He met her gaze with surprise written all over his face.

"Do you care?" Logan shot back, and Veronica gasped.

"How can you ask me that?" She replied, her eyes welling up.

_You will not cry, you will not cry..._

"I dunno, Veronica. Let's think really hard." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry about turning you in, Logan." Veronica started to apologize, but he interrupted.

"Oh, you mean Snark Fest 2005?" His tone was bitter. "Don't be. A blast was had by all."

"Logan..." She tried again.

"No." Logan sounded defeated. "Don't apologize because we both know you're not sorry." He ran both hands through his hair. "We both know that you wouldn't hesitate to do it again if you thought me guilty of something."

"That's not true." Veronica refuted.

"Isn't it?" Logan sounded so certain.

_And hurt. It's all your fault, Veronica. _

"No, it's not." She told him before swallowing heavily. "I owed it to Lilly to find her killer."

"You owed it to me, your boyfriend, to tell me the truth." He replied, starting out the window of his hospital room. She watched as he surreptitiously wiped his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you." Veronica whispered, getting angry again. "But you lied to me too." Her voice cracked. "You told my dad that you were in Tijuana, and even after you knew I was investigating again, you didn't come clean." She was crying now, despite her hurried attempts to wipe the tears away. "You let me believe I could trust you, Logan, and the whole time you were lying to me about the one thing in my life that I needed to set right."

"I was going to tell you." She could barely hear him.

"What?" Veronica asked, shocked by his answer. "When, after they'd already carted you off to jail?" He sighed.

"That night in the pool house." Logan finally answered. "You ran off before I could tell you."

_One more for the books, Mars. Well done._

"Why do you think I wanted you to trust me so badly?" His voice was full of anguish. "You thought Duncan might have done it, and the only thing you did was confront him, Veronica. Why was I so different?" Logan asked.

"The shot glass." She murmured. He met her gaze. "All I had on Duncan was suspicion. Sure his parents covered it up, but that didn't mean he killed her." She looked at her hands. "The shot glass was proof that you were with Lilly that day...or so it seemed." He was quiet for a moment.

"Did my dad really kill her?" Logan asked softly.

"Yeah." Veronica answered, her voice just as quiet.

"Why?" He was avoiding her gaze again.

"Why don't we talk about this later." Veronica said, getting up. "I'll let Duncan come in and talk to you." He grabbed her hand.

_Is it warm in here, or is it just me? _

"I need to know." Logan's voice was insistent. Veronica reluctantly sat back down. He moved to take his hand off her arm, but Veronica covered in with her other hand, holding it in place.

"They were having an affair." She told him. Confusion crossed his face, replaced quickly by anger and disgust, and then finally despair. "He taped them...together, and Lilly took the tapes. He killed her when she wouldn't give them back."

Logan threw his television remote across the room in response to her bombshell. They both watched as it bounced off the wall and shattered into tiny pieces.


	16. XVI

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: Ok, so it's been awhile. Between writer's block and moving, I've had a hard time with this chapter. Many, many thanks and Logan dreams to my muses lex and forcedmovement, whose dialogue help and constant encouragement have made this a chapter to be proud of. As always, italics are VMVO and feedback is muchly appreciated.

* * *

The silence was too much for her. Veronica rose and started to head for the shattered remote.

"Don't." Logan's tone stilled her movements. She turned around to look at him as he shrugged. "They can bill me." She sighed, and the awkwardness set in.

"Logan?" She asked after a moment. It may not be the best time, but she had to know. It was a blessing and a curse, her need to know things.

"Yeah?" He replied softly, staring at his hands.

"Do you think you could forgive me?" His eyes met hers, surprise written all over his face.

"Forgive you for what?" Logan brushed away her question with a wave of his hand. Relief appeared on her face, and a few stray tears spilled over.

"You know..." Veronica broke off and gestured between them with her hands. "The thing with the Sheriff...and everything else."

"I never meant to lie to you." Logan whispered, looking away from her. "Lilly was dead, and I was a suspect, so when Dick and Beav volunteered to help me...I didn't see any other way." Veronica nodded. She knew that helpless feeling all too well.

"Some friendly advice?" She said. "Next time Dick comes to you with a Master Plan...just say no." She sat next to him on the bed, getting a pair of raised eyebrows in her direction. "Where does that leave us?" Veronica mustered the courage to ask. Logan smirked.

"Ah, the eternal question." He began. "Where's Dr. Phil when you need him?"

"Logan." Veronica protested.

"Veronica." He said her name, almost playful. She blushed a little, getting a chuckle from him. She swatted his arm lightly, and he caught her hand in his to ward off the blow. Startled, they froze, gazes locked.

Time seemed to slow, and yet some how speed up, because before she realized what she was doing, Veronica was leaning in to kiss him.

Her cell phone rang just as their lips brushed. She sat back, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She apologized, digging out her phone from her bag, and checking the caller id. "I gotta take this." Veronica told him. "I'll be right back, ok?" He nodded, and she could feel his eyes on her as she left his room.

She hurried for a back door, heading outside to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She was breathless.

"Veronica, it's Cliff." She heard from the other end.

"Cliff? Wow, twice in one day. I'm going to start thinking you like me, if you're not careful." Veronica teased.

"I'm sure your father will be thrilled." Cliff replied dryly.

"He is rather fond of you." She replied playfully..

"Before you start planning the wedding, can I tell you why I'm calling?" Cliff asked.

"Shoot." Veronica said.

"The press conference is a go." He began. "Tonight, 6 o'clock, on the steps of the sheriff's department." Cliff told her.

"Ah, my date with destiny." Veronica responded. "I'll be there." She reassured him.

"I'll meet you there, we'll have to go over which questions you shouldn't answer." Cliff replied. He hung up, leaving Veronica staring at her phone, emotions flitting across her face.

She sighed, shoving her phone back into her bag and heading back up to Logan's room. They had to get this resolved before she had to leave for the conference. She neared Logan's room, and heard voices so loud, they were echoing in the hallway.

"How could you do that to me, DK?" Logan shouted.

"How could I? How could you date my ex?" Duncan sighed. "It just happened, man." He replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, I see. It just happened that you took advantage of someone who wasn't thinking clearly? Again?" Logan asked. Veronica neared the half open door, praying that they weren't fighting over what she thought they were.

_Because if you spilled, Duncan Kane, there's no forgiving you. _

"Wait...she told you?" Duncan spoke quietly. Logan laughed bitterly.

"That's not the point." He said, not meeting Duncan's gaze. "Forget about me, man. How could you do that to Veronica?" Logan accused.

"I didn't come here to get yelled at, and I wasn't asking for absolution. I wanted you to know that I don't blame you for what happened to Lilly, that I know you're not your dad. I want us to be like we were, without any secrets, and that's why I told you about Veronica." Duncan started to explain.

"If you didn't want absolution, you wouldn't be here." Logan told him. "And if I don't give it to you, then I'm the jackass." He snarked. "You get to ride up on your white horse and play the hero...again."

"If that's my goal, why would I be standing here trying to take the blame for what happened?" Duncan rationalized.

"Is that what you're doing here? I thought you were checking up on a friend." Logan shot back. .

"You know I care about you, Logan." Duncan protested. "You're my best friend. How can you think I'm just here to get Veronica back?"

"I don't know you anymore, Dk." Logan shrugged. "Things have changed over the last year, and the Duncan I knew is gone."

Veronica barely saw the abandoned lunch cart next to her in the hall as she grabbed the first thing she touched from it, and hurled it at Duncan from the doorway. The red jello splattered all over him, the empty cup tumbling to the floor.

Both of them turned to look at her.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell." She wrenched out, her chest heaving.

"Veronica, I..." She held up a hand to silence him.

"Get out. I'll deal with you after the press conference." He looked like he was going to say something else, but thought better of it, and left silently. Veronica turned to Logan, guilt written all over her face.

"Someone's been busy." He said, staring out the window.

"I didn't mean..." Veronica started to explain.

"Didn't mean to what?" Logan interrupted her. "Sleep with Duncan?" He asked. "Or get caught?"

"That's not how it was, Logan and you know it." She replied, getting angry.

"Really?" Logan said. "Then how was it?"

"I thought you were going to die!" She shouted, her voice cracking with the force of her words. He stared at her. She sniffled and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was awful. Is that what you want to hear?" She accused, really crying now. Logan looked a little stricken.

"Veronica..." He trailed off.

"I knew coming here was a mistake." She tugged her bag more firmly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry...for everything." Veronica apologized as she headed for the door. She paused for a second in the doorway, and then disappeared into the hall. Logan stared after her.

"So am I."


	17. Chapter XII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: Thanks, as always, to my muses lex and forcedmovment. Feedback is a lovely, lovely thing. :) Beware, this chapter was hard to write, and I'm not sure I liked the way it turned out.

* * *

Veronica wiped her tears away roughly, angry at herself for crying over Logan yet again.

_ It's not like I can blame him. I hate myself for what happened with Duncan. _

She sighed, wishing for the hundredth time that Wallace would hurry up and get there. Veronica checked her watch, pacing a little. She didn't have too much time left before the press conference, and she wanted no traces of tears in front of the press.

Wallace finally pulled up in front of her. She slid into the car silently, as he took in her expression.

"Am I gonna have to beat him up or whatever it is that bff's do in situations like this?." He said, leaning back in the seat.

"No." She smiled, wiping away her last tear. Veronica pulled out her compact, and started dabbing at her eyes. "I'll tell you everything later, I swear.."

"I'll bring the tissues." He offered, putting the car in drive, and pulling away.

"We'll have ice cream and everything." She promised, giving him a little grin.

"What?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Look at you bein' all girly." Veronica teased. Her smiled slipped away though, as they neared their destination.

When they pulled up to the police station, their car was mobbed with flashes of light, as the photographers took every photo they could of her arrival. This was big news in Neptune.

_ Veronica Mars gives statement alongside Kane family. If I had seen that headline last year, I would've laughed til I cried. _

She got out of the car, thanked Wallace for the ride, and approached the front steps of the station slowly. A makeshift podium was set up at the top of the stairs, with a group of officers nearby. Veronica caught sight of Cliff, and made her way over to him, trying to ignore the flashes going off in her direction.

"Cliff." She said, getting his attention.

"Great, V. You made it." He replied, looking at her.

"This is a zoo." Veronica told him, starting out at the sea of reporters and biting her lip for the second time in the last twenty minutes.

_ Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_

She spotted Jake and Celeste making their way towards her and Cliff, Duncan and their lawyer in tow.

_ Oh, that's why._

"Hello, Veronica." Jake greeted her warmly. She managed to give him a small smile.

"Veronica." Celeste's greeting was icy. Veronica nearly shuddered from the frost in her voice.

She gave Duncan a glare as the lawyers starting instructing them on how to answer the difficult questions.

"Don't answer anything you don't want to, and if they get too pushy, say the word and it's over, ok?" Cliff told her. Veronica nodded absentmindedly. "I wrote out a statement for you, but feel free to embellish." She took the paper from him and glanced over it.

"Are we ready to get started?" The Kane lawyer asked.

"Veronica?" Cliff double checked.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." She told them, heading over to the podium with the Kanes.

"All right, folks, we're ready to get started." Jake Kane shuffled some of his papers, and began reading a prepared speech. "I've done some things this last year that I'm not proud of. I've made a lot of mistakes, and I'm here tonight to make it right." Jake gestured for Veronica to stand next to him, and moved reluctantly. "My whole family is here tonight to personally thank Veronica Mars for figuring out who really killed my daughter."

With that, Veronica found herself once again enveloped in Jake Kane's crushing arms. A sea of flashbulbs went off, blinding her for a moment. Finally, Jake released her, and she had to stop herself from shuddering in front of the crowd of reporters. Veronica stepped up to the podium slowly, heart pounding in her ears.

_ Why, oh why did I agree to this?_

She cleared her throat, quieting the crowd of reporters down.

"I'm here tonight to say two things." She began, leaning towards the microphone. "I'm here tonight to ask a favor for someone who can't. Lilly Kane was my best friend, and regardless of the things she did, her killer deserves to go jail." Veronica paused, clenching the paper in her fists. "And I'm here to apologize. I hurt a lot of people in my quest for the truth, and I'm sorry." She finished, staring at her hands. Luckily, the Kanes seemed eager to get on with things, and Jake leaned in next to her to speak.

Who's got the first question?" He said, into the microphone. Several hands shot into the air, voices ringing out questions.

"Mr. Kane, did you really cover up you're daughter's murder?" One of the female reporter's asked.

"I did what had to be done to protect my family." Jake answered, smiling a little. Veronica tried not to dry heave.

"Veronica Mars, is it true that you were dating Logan Echolls?" She glanced at Cliff, who nodded. She could answer it if she wanted to.

"Yes." She answered, sending a wave of murmurs throughout the crowd. Jake and Celeste seemed taken aback as well.

"How do you feel knowing it was his father who killed your best friend?" One of the male reporters shouted from the back.

"It's a horrible situation." Veronica sidestepped. She could feel Duncan eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Were you sleeping with Aaron Echolls, Veronica?" The shouted question came from the back of the crowd. She was horrified.

"No comment." She spat out, stalking away. Veronica heard the Kanes cover for her hasty exit, as she headed into the police station. She heard a voice calling her name, and turned to see who it belonged too.

"I just came to see if you were ok." Leo said, touching her arm. She smiled sadly.

"Honestly, I don't think things will ever be ok." She told him, hugging her arms around her waist.

"Is there anything I can do?" He offered. She shook her head slowly.

"No...but thanks." Veronica replied.

"Need a ride home?" Leo asked.

"In a minute." She answered, spotting Duncan as he entered the police station.

_ First I have to deal with my ex. _


	18. XVIII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: Thanks to lex and forcedmovement, my muses. Both of them urged me repeatedly to finish this chapter, helping me out tremendously each time I got stuck on something. As always, italics are VMVO, and feedback is a lovely, lovely thing.

Veronica stopped right in front of Duncan. Veronica met his gaze without flinching. She struggled to remain cool.

"How was your jello?" She asked, nearly smirking at the memory of the red smear on his his freshly pressed white polo shirt.

"Is that really what you want to ask me?" He replied, glaring.

"No." She answered, squinting up at him.

_No, but assaulting someone in a police station is usually a no-no._

"What the hell were you thinking, Duncan?" She demanded to know. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "You know what? Don't bother trying to explain it." Veronica snapped.

"Would you just listen to me?" He said, sounding a little desperate.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I didn't mean to go there and tell him." Duncan began.

"So what, it was an accident?" She asked, clearly not believing him.

"You wouldn't understand." He told her.

"Gee, Duncan." Veronica replied. "That makes it all better."

"I didn't want there to be anymore secrets, all right?" He spat out finally. "There was enough of that involving Lilly. I didn't want any involving you too." Duncan sighed.

"What about the promise you made to me?" She wanted to know.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He defended.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" She said. "There are very few people in my life that I can trust, Duncan, and up to an hour ago, you were one of them."

"Veronica..." He trailed off.

"You know what? Don't bother." She replied as she brushed past him. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"Stop trying to hurt me because you can't have me, Duncan." She whispered, staring into his eyes. "I don't need you to be the white knight that goes around saving me all the time. If you want to play Prince Charming, go see Meg." Veronica slipped her arm out his grasp and walked over to a waiting Leo.

_Another bridge, another fire. _

Veronica sighed as she prepared to open her front door. Wallace was true to his word, as always, and came baring tissues and chick flicks. She gave him a hug before shutting the door behind him.

"Ice cream for dinner?" He asked, seeing the ice cream and sundae fixings on the counter.

"I've got all the important food groups right here." She defended.

"So I see." He replied, setting his bag on the counter nearby. "Sugar, fat, fruit, and carbs." Wallace said, grinning.

"Everything a growing girl needs." Veronica smiled. Wallace tilted his head.

"I think I was just insulted." He commented.

"See, I knew one day my mad skillz would start rubbing off on you." She snarked, scooping out ice cream into two bowls. Wallace shrugged out of his jacket, set it on the chair, and started opening containers of toppings.

"Now I know I have." He replied, squirting chocolate syrup on his ice cream.

"I got nothin' but love for ya." Veronica told him, smiling. Wallace matched her grin, watching as hers slowly faded away.

"Thinking about Logan?" He asked.

"No." Her answer surprised them both. "I was thinking about Lilly." Wallace gave her an inquisitive glance. "She and I used to do this, you know, a weekly thing."

"You never really talk about her, you know?" He pointed out, his voice soft.

"It always hurt too much." Veronica whispered, swirling her spoon in her ice cream. "We were best friends. We were gonna grow old together, and I was gonna marry Duncan and she was gonna live in sin with Logan, and it was going to perfect." Once the floodgates opened, she couldn't seem to stop them back up, and the words just kept coming faster and faster. "She was my best friend, and now I feel like I never knew her at all." She slumped down in the arm chair, bowl of ice cream in hand. Wallace settled on the couch. "The Lilly I knew could be bitchy...but Logan's dad? I don't understand how the Lilly I knew could do that."

"She kept a lot of secrets, V." Wallace put a hand on her arm. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"I loved Lilly. It nearly killed me to see her..." Veronica trailed off, not wanting to think of that night, the night she'd seen the dead body of her best friend. "Everything I've done since she died has been about her, and when it comes right down to it, it's her own fault she's dead." Veronica wiped away a tear. "All this time I'd thought of her as a victim, Wallace. Someone I had to find justice for."

"You did, you know." He pointed out, licking the ice cream off of his spoon. "Find justice for her."

"Look at what it's cost." Veronica replied, resting her chin on her hand, ice cream forgotten for the moment. "Logan's already lost his mother, and now I've put his father in jail."

"Is that what this is about?" Wallace let some anger creep into his voice. "You're letting Echolls guilt you out of solving your best friend's murder?"

"No, I.."

_Don't kid yourself, Veronica. That's exactly what you're doing._

"Let's just watch the movie." She finally said. Wallace gave her a shifty-eyed glance, but kept quiet as she flipped on the television and opened the dvd case. She was half listening to the news as she searched for the dvd remote. She froze when she heard the reporter mention the press conference from hell.

She and Wallace watched the news brief silently, with her cringing as they played a clip of her speaking. Wallace flashed a smile, though, and she managed one back.

"This just in, a new development in the Lilly Kane murder investigation." The reporter went on. "Tonight's attack on Aaron Echolls may be harder to prove than originally thought, as Sheriff Don Lamb explains." The tv cut to a clip of Lamb, causing Veronica and Wallace to both glare at the screen.

"Basically, we've been unable to find the lighter that was supposedly used to start the fire." Lamb said, clearly reveling in being on television. "It's going to be harder to get some of the assault charges to stick."

_What the hell? _

She didn't notice her breathing speed up as she listened to Lamb talk. Certain events were slowly starting to settle into place.


	19. IXX

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: I got very little feedback on the last chapter, leading me to believe that it wasn't quite up to my best. Apologies. :) However, I woke up this morning inspired(or maybe it was the Fritos, I dunno) and this chapter just wrote itself. I had originally intended to end the story with this particular scene, until something I wanted to work in occurred to me while I was writing. Therefore, the story is not quite done yet, all though it should finish up after a few more chapters. As always, many thanks to my muses lex8 and forcedmovement. As always, italics are VMVO and feedback is a lovely, lovely thing. :)

"Gee, Logan. You seem surprised to see me." Veronica said, strolling coolly into Logan's hospital room. He didn't reply, just narrowed his eyes when she sat her bag on the edge of his bed. "We need to talk." She told him. He regarded her silently for a moment, from his spot near the window. Veronica hid it well, but secretly she was relieved to see him out of bed and dressed in normal clothes.

"What have I done this time, Nancy Drew?" Logan finally spoke. She gave him a cheery smile.

"Why don't we start with what happened to you the other night?" Veronica asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh, I dunno, Veronica. My girlfriend had betrayed me, my father had betrayed me, and honestly, a swim sounded really nice." Logan snarked, leaning back against the wall. "The humidity, and all."

"Actually, I was referring to what you did before you bungee jumped with out a cord." Veronica shot back, settling herself on the edge of his bed.

"Well, clearly, you already know. Why don't you tell me?" He replied, his smiled just as false as hers.

"I think..." She began, getting up and walking towards him. "That once you heard the news about your father, and tore an inch of tread off your tires as you left Weevil and his boys in your dust, you headed straight for a certain crime scene." She continued.

"Is that what you think?" Logan asked, his tone implying that she was clearly stupid for doing so.

"It is." Veronica answered. "In fact, you were so upset when you arrived, that you snuck past the police barriers, into the back yard of the house, and stumbled across something that you couldn't help but pick up." She being sarcastic, obviously angry at him.

"Golly, detective." Logan said. His demeanor changed abruptly and he turned so he stood facing out the window. "I'm sorry if I was concerned about you."

_Don't let him get to you, Veronica._

"That's when you headed back to the Coronado bridge." She told him, watching as his back stiffened up. "Where you intended to jump." Her voice took on a shaky quality, despite her efforts to keep everything bottled in.

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you and that dog." Logan replied, anger in his voice.

"There's just one little detail in this who story that bugged me." Veronica said with a sigh.

"Oh, and what's that?" Logan couldn't help but asking.

"How you ended up on Dog Beach, miles up river from the Coronado, unconscious." Veronica watched as his fingers clenched into fists, and knew she was getting to him. He remained silent. "In fact, I was so curious, I went back to that house and looked around, trying to figure out what had really happened." He turned around to face her, shocked that she would return to the scene of a crime where she had nearly died.

_Yet another one surprised by my brilliance. Will they never learn? You should know me by now, Logan._

"And I found this." Veronica held out Logan's cell phone, the one item the police had not recovered from his car. "At first, I was a little confused." She let some softness enter her voice. "I considered that maybe Aaron had gotten to you before the party at the Kane's." She tapped the phone against her palm, her confidence growing. "So I checked your incoming and missed calls lists." Logan met her gaze silently. "I found it very interesting to see that you had missed my calls, Duncan's calls, and even one from the sheriff's department, but you had managed to answer one from a number I didn't recognize long after your father had been arrested."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan finally spoke.

"I was intrigued." Veronica said, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you weren't answering calls from me or Duncan, you certainly weren't going to answer a call from a number you didn't recognize...so you must have known who was calling you." She was almost gleeful. "The question was...how did your car end up on the Coronado bridge, but you end up unconscious on the shores of Dog Beach?" She informed him. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose you know the answer?" Logan asked, trying to hide how impressed he was.

"Clearly, someone must have picked you up and driven you to Dog Beach, and then once they were there, attacked you somehow. I mean, if you weren't unconscious from swallowing too much water, as we all thought, then you must have been hit on the head."

"Maybe I cracked my head on a rock, Veronica." Logan was definitely upset now. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

_Wow, Logan, is that actual sweat I see forming on your brow?_

"I considered that too, at first." Veronica answered. "So this morning I snuck a peek at your chart since your doctor wasn't talking." She moved closer to him. "Imagine my amazement when I saw that not only had you not swallowed any seawater, but that you'd been given a nasty blow to the head."

"Imagine that." Logan repeated.

"I wondered, why would Logan not report an attack, especially if he knew who did it?" She rested her chin on her hand in the classic thinker's pose. "Unless, you wanted to cover for who you were with that night, and the only way to do that was to pretend you'd taken a swan dive."

"What's your point, Veronica?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"Well, really, Logan, I just have a question." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Fire away, Mars." He gestured with his hands.

"How long have you known your mother was alive?" She asked.


	20. XX

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: Ok, so wow! You guys really dug the twist in the last chapter. This chapter is mostly dialogue, though, just to warn you. As always, thanks to my loverly muses, lex83 and forcedmovement, who are just awesome. As always, italicas are VMVO and feedback is mucly appreciated. :)

"Since last week." Logan answered after a moment of silence. He met her gaze, and she flinched at the anger she found there. "You'll forgive me if I couldn't find the right moment to tell you." His voice was hard, as rigid as his current stance.

"Logan..." Veronica began.

"I really don't want to hear it, Mars." He told her. "We tried, you know?" Now he sounded defeated. Veronica sighed. "There's just too much in the way."

"About Duncan..." She started again. Logan held up a hand to silence her.

"This is about so much more than Duncan, Veronica." He said.

"I know." She stared at her hands.

"You don't trust me...and maybe you shouldn't, given the gene pool." Logan replied. "Without that, all we have is lies."

"You don't trust me either, now." Veronica pointed out. "With good reason." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Several, actually."

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep this thing about my mom under wraps." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest. She nodded. "and just...go."

"Logan, please, let me explain." Veronica pleaded. She'd already lost too much.

"It's better if you go, Veronica." Logan's voice resumed it's hard edge. "Now." He pointed to the door. She sighed, and turned to go. She stopped abruptly, though, as the doorway was filled with a suit clad man she didn't recognize. It was Logan's turn to sigh.

"Barry, my man. Tell me you've got good news." Logan addressed his lawyer. Veronica paused, hoping against hope that Logan would let her stay long enough to hear what she thought was his lawyer had to say.

_No such luck. _

"Veronica." Logan turned to her with fake cheer in his voice. "I believe you were just leaving." He said, his tone pointed.

"Fine." She snapped. "Oh, here's your phone. Next time try not to leave it in the middle of a crime scene, would you?" Veronica handed him the phone, trying not to react as their fingers brushed in the exchange. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Once she was out of the door way, Veronica broke into a sprint, headed to a deserted corner of the hospital. Sitting on a near by bench, she slipped her laptop out of her bag, plugged in her headphones, and loaded up the bug signal, from the one she'd planted in Logan's phone. She squelched the guilt done, trying to justify her actions.

"Logan, I'm afraid I have bad news." Barry began, and Veronica raised her eyebrows.

_This should be interesting._

"Let me guess." Logan replied. "Dad made bail?"

"No." Barry cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, what is it then?" Logan demanded.

"Logan..." Barry trailed off.

"Spit it out, Barry. That's what we pay you for." Logan snarked.

"Your father passed away a few minutes ago." Bary finally said.

_What?_

"What?" Logan asked, sounding shell shocked. Her heart ached to be in there, holding his hand.

"It was very sudden...I was assured he wasn't in any pain." Barry comforted. Veronica snorted.

_If anyone deserved pain, it was Aaron Echolls. _

"Do you think I care if he was in pain?" Logan shouted, causing her to jump at the increased volume coming through her headphones. "He slept with my girlfriend and then he killed her." His voice was laced with anger and pain, a volatile combination.

"Logan..."Barry began.

"Spare me, Barry." Logan interrupted. "We all know he did it...and then he moved on to Veronica." He paused. "It's good that he's dead, because I would've killed him given the chance." That last part was spoken so softly, Veronica had to strain to hear it.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Logan." Barry continued. "There's more."

"My father is dead." Logan spat. "What more does there need to be?" Barry sighed, pulling a sheaf of papers out of his leather suitcase.

"Just that he confessed this morning, shortly before he passed on." Veronica jumped, nearly knocking her laptop to the floor. Relief flooded through her, tears formed behind her eyes.

_It's over. It's really over, Lilly. I had no idea I would end up here when I started this investigation, but it was worth it all, now that you're killer has been brought to justice. _

Veronica quickly shut off her laptop, and shoved it back into her bag. Quickly she headed for her father's room, pausing in the doorway.

"Dad?" she asked, getting his attention from the news paper he was reading. He met her gaze, holding up the newspaper beside his head so she could easily see the front page.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Keith asked. Veronica stared at the headline dumbly.

_Veronica Mars Gives Press Conference alongside Kane family._


	21. XXI

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: This chapter is for forcedmovemnt, as I bribed her with certain people being in a scene together in this chapter. As always, thanks to my loverly muses, lex83 and forcedmovement, who are just awesome. As always, italicas are VMVO and feedback is mucly appreciated. :)

Veronica bit her lip.

_I can't believe they actually used that headline._

"I can explain." Veronica said, setting her bag on the floor and settling into the chair next to her dad's hospital bed.

"This had better be good, Veronica." He was in full protective dad mode, his voice stern. Guilt swelled up...it was because of her that he was in the hospital in the fist place.

_Because I couldn't let it go. Because I had to know the truth. There's merit in that old saying, 'the truth will set you free'. What they don't tell you is that it comes with a price, and sometimes the cost is more than you can bear._

"Cliff set it up...he thought that it would help get a outcry going to help get Aaron convicted." Veronica explained, hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"When were you going to let me in on this plan?" Kieth asked, folding the paper up and laying it on his lap.

"I didn't want you to worry. You'd have tried to be there or something, or even tried to talk me out of it...and I had to do it, Dad." She began. "Lilly's killer needed to pay for what he did to her, to Logan, to you..." She trailed off.

"And to you." Kieth said gently. Veronica stared at her hands. She didn't want to think about what Aaron had done to her. "You look tired." He pointed out.

"I haven't been sleeping well." She replied stiffly.

"I read that too." Keith gestured to a second article below the first, handing the paper to her.

_Local Teens Find Missing Echolls Boy_.

"How is Logan?" He asked.

"About as well as can be expected." Veronica answered. "He hates me, of course."

"I'm sure he angry, Honey." Kieth consoled. "But he could never hate you. Not after what his father did."

"There's something else, Dad, that you should know." Veronica changed the subject slightly. "It's what I came here to tell you."

"What is it?" Keith wanted to know.

"Aaron died this morning." Veronica got up at that point, began pacing around the room.

"Are you sure?" Her father was shocked. "I'd heard he was going to be fine with time."

"Apparently it was unexpected." Veronica said, facing away from her father. "He confessed."

"He confessed?" Kieth parroted.

"He confessed and then he died...and no matter how glad I am that he's dead, I can't help thinking that..." She stopped mid-sentence when the sound of a voice clearing in the doorway filled the room.

Logan shifted on his feet warily.

"You heard?" He asked quietly.

"One of the nurses told me." Veronica replied, getting a narrow eyed stare from Logan. "I'm sorry, Logan."

"No, you're not." Logan laughed bitterly. "And neither am I. The bastard deserved what he got."

"Can't say that I disagree." Kieth spoke up from his bed. Both of them turned to look at her dad.

"I just came to see how you were doing." Logan told Kieth. "And to apologize."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kieth reassured Logan. "Except for dating my daughter behind my back." Veronica groaned. Logan almost smiled.

"Next time, we'll make sure you're in the know." Logan said. Veronica whipped her head around to stare at him so fast, she nearly got whiplash.

_Next time?_

"You do that." Kieth told him. Veronica shifted uncomfortably. Logan crossed his arms over his chest. Kieth fiddled with the paper.

"Is this a private moment?" Cliff's husky voice interrupted from the doorway, just behind Logan.

"Cliff, come in." The lawyer brushed past Logan, eyeing him, but saying nothing.

"How are you, Kieth?" Cliff asked.

"Getting better every day." Kieth answered.

"I just have some papers here that need signing." Cliff held them out to Kieth, who took them.

"What kind of papers?" Veronica asked, moving forward to see.

"Just business, Veronica." Kieth answered, glancing at them. Cliff picked up the newspaper and whistled.

"We do good work, V." He told her. She managed to look slightly embarrassed. Logan grabbed the paper out of Cliff's hands, and glanced at it, anger settling over his features.

"I guess that's that, isn't it?" He spoke softly.

"Logan." She replied, not really wanting to have this conversation in front of her dad and Cliff. He replied by dropping the paper on the floor and leaving the room.

"Dad, I'll be back." Veronica said, picking up her bag and following Logan.

"Their relationship seems very..." Cliff began, trailing off as he saw the look on Kieth's face. "Right, the paperwork. It's your basic petition for divorce. Just sign here." Cliff pointed, handing Kieth a pen. "And we'll get things started."


	22. XXII

Spoilers: Through 1.22 

Summary: Yet another finale aftermath fic.

A/N: Ok, folks. This is it. This is the absolute, last chapter of this fic. I'm done. It's done. This chapter is dedicated to lex83 and forcedmovement, the best muses a girl could have. Without them, this story would have been awful, and probably never would have gotten finished. As always, italicas are VMVO and feedback is mucly appreciated. :)

"Logan, wait." Veronica called after him. He gradually slowed to a stop, as if he was debating whether he should talk to her or not. She rushed up next to him. "You knew I was going to the press conference. What's your problem?" She demanded.

"I don't have a problem." Logan finally answered.

"Then what was that back there?" Veronica asked.

"I wanted to apologize to your dad." He replied, looking down at her.

"I appreciate it, but you said that...that maybe..." Her voice was hopeful.

"I shouldn't have said that." Logan told her. "I meant what I said this morning, you should be with someone other than me."

"What, like Duncan?" Veronica threw at him.

"Yes, like Duncan." He hissed. "He's the perfect boyfriend with the perfect family to fit your need for the perfect life."

"Clearly you're delusional." Veronica snapped. "Mom musta hit you with that bottle a little too hard."

"Oh, don't tell me that you wouldn't go crawling back to him, Veronica." Logan nearly shouted. "If you didn't feel anything for him, the other night would never have happened." She shook her head frantically.

"I explained that to you." She said, her voice shaking with emotion. "I won't defend myself anymore. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Veronica got more and more upset with every word.

"I'm sorry too." Logan spat out. "I'm sorry that I ever got you mixed up in my life, and my mess."

"You stupid boy." Veronica countered, wiping her eyes. "Whether you and I had gotten together, I still would've been in 'your life and your mess'. She quoted. "I was still determined to find Lilly's killer, no matter what our relationship was." Logan stared at her, open mouthed. "Don't you get it, Logan?"

"Get what?" He managed to get out.

"I love you, you idiot." Before he could move, she was standing on her tiptoes and touching her lips gently to his. They were interrupted by a meek female voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Echolls?" The nurse spoke up. Logan pulled away from Veronica reluctantly.

"Yeah?" Logan glanced at her from where he stood, arms around Veronica.

"I've got your discharge papers, and further care instructions." She said. Logan sighed.

"Let me go take care of this." He told her, meeting her breathless smile. "I'll meet you back at your dad's room, ok?" She nodded. Logan pressed his forehead to her gently, kissed her quickly and followed the nurse. Veronica stared after him for a moment.

_Damn. Just...damn. _

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, she set off for her father's room.

She paused in the doorway, noting that Cliff was gone. Her father looked tired.

"Veronica, I'm glad you came back." Keith said, gesturing for her to come in. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Should I sit down?" She asked, feeling some slight trepidation. Keith nodded. She sat slowly, and her dad leaned forward to take her hand.

"I wanted you to be the first to know." He began. "I'm going to ask Alicia to marry me." Thousands of thoughts flooded through her brain, all of them passing over her face as her father awaited a reaction.

"Wow...Dad..." She said, shocked. Her face broke out into a small smile. "That's great. Alicia's great. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I tried to work it out with your mom, but it just wasn't right." Keith started to explain. "With Alicia..." He trailed off.

"It's right." She answered for him. He nodded.

"As soon as I get out of here." Keith told her. Veronica leaned up and hugged her father gently.

"I'm happy for you." Veronica said.

"You're sure?" He double checked. She nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Dad?" He looked at her. "Mom took the money." Veronica nearly whispered. Confusion crossed his face, and realization dawned. He patted her hand.

"We'll figured it out." He promised.

"Hey." Logan popped his head in from the doorway. "Think I could kidnap your daughter for a walk on the beach?" He asked Keith. Keith looked from his daughter to the boy in the door way, and realized that they had made up.

"Don't keep her out all night." Keith warned. "You two still have a few weeks of school to finish." Logan saluted her dad, and held out his hand toward Veronica. She took it, following him out the door with a wave to her father.

Her cell phone rang while they were driving, and Veronica gave Logan an apologetic glance as she answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Veroinca...it's Dunca." The male voice replied, hesitant.

"What do you want?" She nearly snapped.

"To apologize...you were right, and I was wrong." Duncan answered.

"Look, Duncan." Veronica began. Logan gave her a look out of the corner of his eye.

"I know you're mad...but when you're ready...I'd like to be friends. I just wanted you to know." He told her.

"Stranger things have happened." She said. "Give Celeste Hell for me." Veronica snapped her phone shut before he could reply.

"Well?" Logan asked, and Veronica knew that this would be the first step in rebuilding everything they'd knocked down.

"Duncan. He wants to be friends." Veronica gave him a smile. "We'll see."

_I used to think that if I solved Lilly's murder, everything would go back to the way it was before she died. My friends would be my friends again, Duncan and I would get back together, and my mom would come home. _

_I was a fool_

_I caught Lilly's killer, and nearly lost my dad and myself in the process. I nearly alienated Logan, who I had started to develop real feelings for. My mom did come home, all right, but just to use us, abuse us and and rob us blind. Duncan and I are barely speaking._

_Sometimes I long for the innocent Veronica who believed without a doubt that if she figured it out, that if Lilly's death wasn't this gaping eyesore in her life, that everything would return to normal. Sometimes I long for the happy ending I'll never have. _

_But right now, with my dad alive, and happy and getting ready to propose to Alicia? With Wallace as my b.f.f. And a new little brother to tease? Right now, while walking with Logan under the stars?_

_Happy or not, it's the only ending I need._

_-End._


End file.
